There was never anyone else
by N-to the-O-to the-A
Summary: Ryou found out who he really was but that doesnt mean their love is gone, to die with him... what happens after death? thendershipping/ ZorcRyou
1. Dying

There was never anyone else

Ryou stared at Bakura in disbelief. This whole time…. This whole time he'd been sticking up for the spirit in the ring… all the hugs and kisses… the affection they'd shared.

"You're not even the thief king?" Ryou asked, more stated at the other male. He watched as the spirit and smiled and shook his head, the dread dawning on him like a death.

"No, Ryou… you are the thief king…" Bakura said with a deep sigh. "I would say you're are just as beautiful as ever..." He smiled softly.

"Don't butter me up… you were using me this whole time!" Ryou shouted angrily. "First you seal all my friends in dolls, possess me and use my body for murder and others pain… and then you pretend to love me! That hurts the most!" Ryou cried out as his deep brown eyes filled with tears, staring at Bakura with pain and hate… a broken heart.

Bakura tried to reach out and touch Ryou only to have his hand bat away. "Ryou please you-"

"No! Don't try to fool me again," Ryou stepped back, wanting to step forwards even with the new knowledge. How could the other stand there and reach out to touch him, trying to pull him close? After those lies and lies… lies piled up over the other… "I thought you wouldn't lie to me... You promised... After I helped make the RPG board because I loved you… I thought it was YOUR family and not my pasts…"

"Would you have loved me had you known the truth?" Bakura asked with a flat serious voice, sorrow in the red eyes. "Really? Would you have still wanted my touch had you known?"

Ryou hiccupped as he rubbed his eyes, unable to answer. Would he? If he'd been told from the start would he still feel the same as he did now? "Why did you… pursue me? Why did you..?"

"So many years ago I took pity on a small boy who'd lost everything, he asked me to help him when I tried to comfort him… if the items where all brought to me I would be released and I thought… just maybe I could forget what I was and be with him… I adored him… I hoped that if I made him happy by helping his revenge that would be enough…" Bakura said softly as he recalled the events. "But… then he died.. I lost him and everything I knew so I wanted to finish it all myself and finish what he started… then I found you..." He smiled and looked at Ryou with loving eyes that seemed impossible for something like him. "By some miracle chance you came, loss of family, white hair and the same air about you… it was like he was back.. you are him…"

"So I am his fill in?" Ryou spat, hurt at the words of the other.

"No… never… it's what drew me in at first… I thought…. But you were a different person, not your souls but who you were. I loved you for you and not him from so long ago, I still feel for him but he's gone," Bakura tried to explain, finding it hard with those accusing brown eyes that were trying not to soften. "Ryou…"

"But… it's over now," Ryou looked down at the floor as his shoulders shook. "You lost and the Pharaoh won… yet again… what happens not?"

"Die with me?"

"W-what?"

"I said die with me," Bakura looked at the boy with serious eyes, his hand tipping the boys head back up to make him look at him. "If there's nothing left and if you still love me… die with me… unless there is someone else you can see yourself loving?"

Ryou whimpered and pulled Bakura in for a deep loving kiss, gripping his shirt tightly. How could Bakura say that? He could always belong to him... no one else... Even if he'd lied, caused so much pain and made him cry almost everyday… he loved him… he'd die with him right here and now and never part with him…

"There was never anyone else… I love you… Zorc..."

(Hi… so a little story I wrote… not sure to cut it here or not because they will die together… but I've have to cancel a few of my stories due to usb explosion and hate… ;; )


	2. Limbo

Chapter 2

(So this will be a story XD)

Ryou groaned, shivering at the coldness that struck him to the bones. He looked around at the expanse of darkness and what looked like dots of stars. "Where?"

"Limbo… demons don't really die," came a deep dark voice.

Ryou gasped in fear as he looked around and saw Bakura. Only… his eyes were more red and glowing brightly, hair longer, a pair of ram like black horns, black bat like wings and a long spiked black tail.

"Ba-… Zorc?" Ryou asked as he stood up, blushing that they were both naked and covered himself. "Wha- Why are we naked?!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly. "Why need clothes when you're in limbo? There is no point to it… we are not alive or dead really."

"Some decency would be nice," Ryou huffed and kept his gaze firmly on Bakuras face. "Limbo? So this is… nothingness?"

"Yes," Bakura said as he moved closer to Ryou and brushed a hand over the pale cheek, leaning forwards till he wasn't a hairs length away from the boy. "You don't regret dying?"

Ryou shook his head and smiled, "Never.." He leaned up and pressed his lips to the demons. Dying had been painful, lying in the hospital bed with his friends around him…

Xxx

"Ryou… please don't give up... You'll be okay," Yugi said as he held the slowly cooling hand in his grasp, tears in his eyes as he sat beside him.

"I… " Ryou rasped and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry for me…. There's… n-nothing…" He coughed and closed his eyes. "I'm dying…"

"Don't say that!" Tea cried out, turning to hug Joey.

"I want to die…"Ryou sighed happily, opening his lidded eyes. "There's nothing… l-left…" His breath was becoming painful and ragged. "Zorc…"

It had been not long after those words that Ryou past on with a painful end, gasping like fish out of water. The doctor had said that his body was shutting down of something unknown. His funeral was small and lonely….

Xxx

Ryou yawned as he stretched out on his back, being used to the naked ness by now and yawned. Looking over at Bakura who was curled up beside him, wings and tail wrapped around him comfortably. They hadn't touched in so long…

He reached over to touch the leathery wings, following the bones with the lightest of touches. It was odd… Bakura never showed his real form, but he liked this one the most at least.

"Having fun?"

Ryou squeaked and pulled away with a guilty grin, trying to peek under the wings to see a slit of glowing red. "I was just looking… were you even asleep?" Ryou asked softly and smiled, touching the wing again and received a quiver of the wing.

Ryous smile grow as he stroked the wing repeatively, it didn't stop shaking until Bakura raised it and huffed. The smaller boy leaned down to rest his cheek against Bakuras shoulder.

"No… I don't sleep…" Bakura rolled his eyes, tail moving to wrap around Ryous waist. "Why are you touching me?"

"Why aren't you touching me?" Ryou pouted, he missed Bakuras touch. It's like he didn't want to touch him anymore… he squealed as Bakura pulling him down over the demons body with a pur. He looked down at the pale man and smiled, pale hands brushing over his cheeks as black wings embraced him.

"Why are you so needy?" Bakura yawned, arms moving around Ryous neck.

"You're not needy at all," Ryou huffed, nuzzling in close to the other. "What are we even meant to do in limbo? Sleep all the time? That's not really a life…"

"I slept cos there was nothing worth being awake for… but there is now… we can do anything we want, I was resting," Bakura said and grinned at Ryou with a perverted lookl.

"Anything hmm?" Ryou laughed as he sat up, petting the wings to make them shiver. "im hungry…"

Bakura looked at him unimpressed and rolled his eyes, sitting up to have the boy in his lap. "Theres no food here… thought I know what you can eat~"

Ryou rolled his eyes, looking around them at the vast expance of darkness. There really was nothing to do here, at least he had Bakura or else he'd probably disappear.

He moved forwards to pull the other close in a hug, pressing his lips to Bakuras softly just to feel him there.

Bakura hummed softly into the kiss, it was odd for him to love something… demons don't love so he must be a joke to all demons alive… but Ryou, the boy was something special and he knew it, a once in a lifetime thing…

What could have been thousands of years or only one minute, the pair spent their time together playing, kissing and loving. They were never apart from the other the entire time they were in the darkness. Only… something's don't always go as expected…

Ryou yawned, waking after sometime. He could never know how long he'd been sleeping, but when he looked at his arms his wrists were covered in a soft fluffy ring of fur.

"Oh my god…" Ryou whispered. Raising his wrists up to look them over in horror and fascination. Bakura was already looking at him in shock, clearly there was more to what had happened to him; he looked at his feet and his ankles where doing the same thing as his wrists.

"You… you're turning into a demon…" Bakura said slowly with wide eyes, he didn't even know humans could do that. Ryous body was slimmer, more delicate and curved. His wrists, ankles and neck were ringed with fluffy white fur, it was soft like rabbits fur. Thought now he had a few brown spots on his back and hips, all round Ryou looked rather beautiful right now…

(I think this is what they call a cliff hanger. Sorry about the first chapter and What's a box. There is something wrong with the loading on my computer, so I'm trying to fix this. )


End file.
